Revan's Quest
by JediRevanOnasi
Summary: Set after KOTOR 1 Revans sister is out to find him...
1. Chapter 1

Revans Quest

Chapter 1

Haunting memories

OUTER RIM, UNKNOWN GALAXY.

"_We have to leave now Revan, before he comes. . . It's our only chance- you have to trust me now . . ." The womans voice was urgent, her hand reaching for his as she hurried along the dark hallway. . ._

Former jedi knight Revan Khan tossed and turned in his bed. Sleep would not come easy tonight.

Again.

Swinging his legs across the covers, he let out a sigh as he sat up, rubbing a hand across his face as he did. The vision had been more persistent this time. . . But he still couldn't see the persons face- but he knew her, was close to her. _"Why can't I remember!" _He thought, frustration showing across his face. Letting out an aggravated breath, Revan attempted to center himself.

"_Alright whoever you are- what do you want with me?"_

REPUBLIC COMMAND POST, TELOS.

Carth Onassi stood staring out the window, high above the city below. Shaking his head he turned to the three people standing in the room with him.

"So your saying that you don't know for sure, but you have a _feeling_ that she might be alive?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest. "Not good enough-I'm not sending a team of men to look for a possibly dead person."

"We understand why your hesitant, Carth, We too, were at first. But the counsel believes that she may have somehow escaped and not knowing what has happened, believes he is dead- she will be on -"

" A warpath. And seeing how that cannot be a good thing considering her family history, we need to find her fast." Carth let out a sigh as he walked over to the group. "Alright, but only on one condition; I am in charge here- we will go search for her, but if we don't find her in a reasonable amount of time, its called off-" Seeing the leader of the threesome about to speak up, he cut her off. "No Bastila- this is the only way."

Bristling, Bastila shook her head in submission. "Fine Carth -We will abide by those rules...for now" She answered, then walked out of the room, closely followed by the two other jedi.

MARCO RAGNOS SITH TEMPLE, KORRIBAN.

"_...Jedi knight Revan Khan was killed by Lord Malak on the star forge, another glorious victory for the empire..." _

"_It's a lie. . . all sith are liars- why am I listening to this holo anyway?" _Jaina Khan deactivated the old news holocron, attempting to shut out what she had just heard. It wasn't true anyway- after all, she would know-would have felt it if. . .if _it _had happened. The bond they shared even couldn't be destroyed by the counsel, so if even the strongest masters of the light side couldn't break it-the sith didn't stand a chance. . .Or did they? The sith had, in fact, captured her, or rather, Malak had captured her soon after the sith had fired and attacked Revans ship, when the Jedi bording party had captured him. Malak had laughed at her, tortured her in ways that she would rather forget but could not. And then he had done something she would hate him for the rest of her life. . .drained her of her force powers and left her alone to die aboard a crashing ship. She still wasn't sure how she had survived, not that she wasn't thankful, But now she had to figure out how to find out the truth, and when she found Malak, he would pay for what he had done. The holocron was the first piece of evidence that Revan had survived Malaks attack over a year ago, and since she had been lied to in the past, she wasn't, no matter what, ever again going to believe he was dead unless she saw his body with her own eyes.

Her memories where hazy as it was; it felt like a life time ago since she had stood beside him, watched him as he slowly turned , turned into the very thing they had started out trying to destroy, the very thing that had ripped them apart, the darkside -the sith. . . Malak. She had tried to tell him many times that there was something about Malak that was off, his personality, even as padawans at the temple, screamed hurt, anger and distrust. But no, Revan had to be a hero, had to go become best friends with the rouge padawan, and had laughed at her concern.

"_Your exaggerating Jania; besides, everyone needs someone in their corner." Revan had said, shaking his head at her, that smirk that annoyed her so much on his face._

"_I am not! Revan, he has an agenda...you must listen to me, we need to inform the masters...or at least tell Master Vandar." Jaina had pleaded with him, tugging on his robe sleeve, something she had not done since she was a child._

"_NO! We will not inform the masters- we cannot Jaina! Malak is ok, you just need to give him a chance. . ."_

_Jaina spun around, anger boiling up inside her. "A chance? Like he gave those settlers a chance before he killed them all on our last mission? How long must we cover his wrong doings Revan? Until he kills one of us? Revan, he is past redemption, Even now, he wants you to leave the order and join the war–We are peace keepers Revan, not soldiers , yet you told him we, not just you, but both of us, would consider it. I won't do it Revan, I won't become a pawn in this . . .this game your playing with Malak."_

_Revan let out a sigh as he came to stand beside her. "I need you with me Jaina- together we can accomplish so much, bring true peace to the galaxy , the masters are wrong, if we are truly peace keepers, then the jedi must get involved in this war! And I want you to come with me, there's no one in this galaxy that I trust more then you to watch my back, and I won't have the counsel treat you badly for me going off to help stop something they should be assisting with as well." _

"_Then don't go- don't give them a reason to Revan! We will be exiled, forced to leave the order when we join the war. . . Is that what we truly want? The order is all we have Revan, besides each other, do we really want to separate ourselves from it?" Jaina asked, staring out across the plains._

"_If it makes us better jedi, then yes , Jaina we must. Innocent people are dying, and we must do something to stop it." Revans jaw set firmly, his conviction showing plainly how he felt._

"_Then I'll go, but we must first tell the Masters-" Jaina stated, turning to face him. "And we will come back Revan, both of us."_

_Revan let out a war whoop as he picked her up and spun her around. "Of course we will, and sit on the counsel too! I knew I could count on you- You won't regret it, I promise."_

Shivering, Jaina shook her head to clear the memory, she was never able to tell him no, even as children, and in the end, it had nearly destroyed them both. _"What happened to you brother? What has happened to us both?" _She thought, walking out of the dusty tomb and in to the daylight of the dessert sun outside.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter 2.

Burning bridges

FOUR STANDARD DAYS LATER, UNKNOWN GALAXY.

Revan shook himself slightly as he walked through the quiet sleeping quarters of his new ship, the "Redemption." Bastila had rolled her eyes at the name when he had told her it, right before he left. Running his hand through his hair, he replayed the first vision. . .

"_We have to leave now Revan, before he comes. . . It's our only chance- you have to trust me now . . ." The womans voice was urgent, her hand reaching for his as she hurried along the dark hallway. . ._

Walking into the fresher, he turned the cold water in the sink on and cupping his hands, he filled them with water then splashed his face, remembering the most recent vision from tonight. . .

JEDI ENCLAVE, DANTOOINE, BEGINNING OF MANDALORIAN WAR.

_17 Year old Guardian padawan Revan leaned casually against the court yards stone wall, waiting for her to be dismissed from classes_. _Opening himself up to the force, he sensed her and someone else, before he saw them._

_Jania . . ._

_. . . and Bastila Shan._

_He should have known._

_Revan could tell 16 year old Jania was excited; her mouth nor her hands had stopped moving since she had came into view. And that excitement tended to annoy most people, although it merely amused him. Revan smiled, it was good to see her again, to tell her of his travels with Master Kreia. Focusing on her companion for a moment, he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. For some reason, the 16 year old Sentinel padawan grated on his nerves; and she was practically glued to Jania, had been ever since they had came to the enclave years before. _

_Deciding to wait and listen in on their conversation before revealing himself, Revan cautiously moved in closer to where the two girls now sat, unaware of the hustle going on around them._

"_. . .Did you see that? I could barely believe when I knocked Master Vandar back- and now he says I'm ready, ready to begin the trials." Jania grinned at her friend, displaying perfect white teeth as she flipped her braid over her shoulder._

_Bastila smiled. " You know your going to have to pick a class now, right? You've put it off way to long Jania, now its time to choose." Bastila grinned, then yanked Jania to her feet. "What's it going to be? A Guardian, who fights to avenge the weak? A Consular, who seeks to bring peace? Or a Sentinel, who, present company included, attempt to bring balance to the galaxy and the force?" Dropping Jania's hands, Bastila struck a dramatic pose, then activated her light saber, the yellow focusing crystal beaming brightly as she twirled it expertly. " You should be a sentinel- your so placid and diplomatic its insane."_

"_I'm diplomatic? And placid? Please- You're the one always concerned about what other people will think- I could care less as long as everything gets taken care of and peace is restored. " Jania stated, rolling her eyes as she dusted off her robes._

_Deactivating her blade, Bastila clipped it to her belt. "Well then, it looks like you've chosen. . ."_

_Revan chose that moment to jump out and grab Jania. "She's a Guardian, of course!" He shouted, picking her up and hugging her._

_Jania hugged him back as he set her down. "No you big bantha! I'm choosing the path of a Consular! But enough about me-Your home! I've missed you Revan-" Turning to Bastila, she smiled. "We both have, haven't we Bastila?"_

_A blush crept up Bastilas cheeks,"Ah. . . yes- its good your home Revan."_

_Revan winked at her, then turned back to Jania. "I have to go meet with the Masters, to tell them a message from Kreia, I'll meet up with you later, ok?" Seeing her nod, he took off in the direction of the inner chambers. leaving them staring after him._

Revan opened his eyes, water dripping from his face, as he once again splashed water on it. The memories kept coming faster and faster, like someone was forcing him to remember. Not that he didn't want to; who ever this Jania was, he felt like he was close to her, and this vision had given him the knowledge that they had arrived at the academy together, _"Maybe I felt responsible for her? But why would I feel that?" _He thought, rubbing his face dry with a towel. Stepping out of the fresher, he yelled up into the cockpit. "HK, plot a new course, we're going to Dantooine." Pulling a clean shirt out of a nearby locker, he pulled it over his head. These memories didn't match up; it was like he was having memories from two different minds and he wasn't even sure he wanted either of them- _"How do I know if either of them are actually mine?" _Revan thought, making his way to the cockpit. One was happy, the other. . . Sadness? No, not sadness, fear- the woman, no, this Jania, had been scared, for him. Dropping into the pilots seat Revan let out a sigh; one thing was for certain, in order to face this threat in the unknown region, he was first going to have to face and resolve his past.

REPUBLIC COMMAND POST, TELOS.

Bastila stood gazing out at the cluster of stars from the balcony at the apartment Carth had been able to secure for her and the jedi when they had arrived on Telos.

"You know, sometimes thinking to much harms one's mind." came a voice from behind her, startling her out of her thoughts.

Shrugging, Bastila gripped the railing tighter. "Maybe so- but I can't imagine anything worse happening right now." Turning, she looked the person in the eye. "Jolee, you knew us all back then; do you think the Order and the galaxy would be the same if none of us had ever met?"

Jolee tilted his head, pondering her question, then answered. "I don't believe so. You see, Revan would have always turned; He needed to in order to become what he is today. To understand fully the meaning of the lightside." Jolee shook his head, then continued. "As for Jania- Jania cares too much, and she will carry that burden with her the rest of her time, and it will continue to be her downfall and weakness. It will also make her one of the best jedi the order has ever had: for a compassionate jedi means a compassionate ruling in times of turmoil and distress." Jolee moved to stand beside her. "And then you; You have also known the path of the sith, and have returned, your walk has not always been an easy one, often because of the choices you have made, the good and bad." He let out a deep breath then continued. "You have always kept the teachings close to heart, and they will serve you in the days to come as well your faith in others, and your ability to lead in times of distress." Jolee turned, and walked to the doorway. "For reasons no one can explain, you three are connected; It was your love that brought a former knight back from the darkness and continues to drive him to this day. And it will be your lasting friendship that brings the prodigal one home for her last assignment ." Jolee smiled, then left her with one last thought. "The Order would be the same, as so the Galaxy. But think of this; perhaps you three where _intended _to change the Order, therefor changing the Galaxy as well."

"Thank you Jolee."

"Don't mention it kid- now you had better get some sleep, as I recall, we have a missing person we need to search for in the morning, beginning where they where last spotted, Korriban."

Bastila nodded, watching the old man walk into the apartment. _"But what if we where the pawns in the orders attempt to bring peace? A mere scape goat for the sith and jedi alike?" _she thought, and once more turned to face the stars. _"Hurry home Revan. . . I need you."_

SHIP DOCK, KORRIBAN.

Jania waited around the ship named the "Ebon Hawk", a mandalorian was her pilot, a man named Ordo, and by the looks of him, he wasn't a pushover. She was going to have to use every inch of her mind to persuade him into allowing her to travel to Dantooine with him. Watching him approach, Jania met him half way. "I heard you where traveling to Dantooine and was wondering if you needed an extra hand with your cargo." she said, sticking her hand out."Name is Jania, and I can do anything within reason."

"I don't need a crew." it was more of a grunt then a statement.

Jania bit her tongue. "No offence, but one person is not a crew-I can give you credits for the trip, but I'm telling you now, I don't have much."

Ordo seemed to be considering her request when he suddenly frowned. "The only humans or aliens that want passage to that planet are jedi or farmers- and you don't fit the later. What are you, some wanna be freedom fighter or an actual Jedi?"

"Just someone who needs a ride- look, if you can't, fine. Theres always another ship." Jania stated, turning to walk away.

"I leave in one hour."

Jania nodded, and continued walking. "I'll be here."


	3. Chapter 3

1Disclaimer; LUCAS ARTS owns all star wars characters, I don't.

Chapter 3

Secrets of the Enclave

ONE STANDARD WEEK LATER, OUTSIDE DANTOOINE.

Jaina walked around the partially empty cargo hold. Looked like the mandalorian traveled light- or literary flew by the seat of his pants. He had asked; no, _demanded_, that she leave the cockpit and him, alone. _"Wonder what got him all in an uproar?" _She thought, _"All I did was ask a few questions."_ Pulling her dark green robes tighter around her shoulders, Jaina shivered slightly. There was some type of energy in this room, one she wasn't sure she liked-but couldn't stay away from.

Sitting on the floor, Jaina attempted to center herself, the force was slowly returning to her, although at times it felt like a mere whisper than a power. Clearing her mind, Jaina began to softly quote the code. . .

"There is no emotion ... There is peace."

_Revan laughed at her latest attempt to construct a lightsaber. "You are trying to hard; let me show you and then maybe, maybe, you'll get it right-" grinning he added,"or at least not blow your arm off." Dodging the quick jab intended for his head, he walked over to the workbench. "You have all of the components Jania; yet you lack the control to construct the one tool you will need the most." Reaching out, he force pulled her over beside him. " Now try again."_

"_I've tried already Revan- I can't do it." Jaina stated, chin jutting out stubbornly._

"_There is no try; only do or do not." Revan stepped back " Your emotions are out of control- when you harness them- no, learn to channel them into something, then you will have your lightsaber and the peace you need." Looking at her sternly he continued , "This is one thing you must learn; when you gain peace, then your plans will fall together."_

Jainas breathing began to slow, the sound of her breath the only thing she heard as she delve deeper inside herself...

SPACE, NEAR DANTOOINE.

Revan walked around the vast ex cargo ship, attempting to piece together the series of visions about this woman. This Jaina was someone from his past, someone who had cared for him, a friend; not an enemy. He was certain of that. _"Maybe I trained with her at the academy."_ he thought, stopping in front of his bedchamber door. Hearing HK meandering towards him, he looked up. "HK, how long until we reach Dantooine?"

"44 STANDARD HOURS-- ALTHOUGH I WONDER WHY MASTER WISHES TO RETURN TO THAT MEATBAG INFESTED PLANET." HK's eyes seemed to blink, then he continued. "YOU ARE BECOMING SOFT MASTER-YOU DIDN'T LET ME BLAST ANY MEATBAGS ON OUR LATEST MISSION, EVEN THOUGH I OFFERED MANY TIMES AND YOU WERE CLEARLY OUT NUMBERED."

Revan shook his head. "I was fine HK-please finish patrolling the ship now." Revan entered his room, the door hissing shut behind him.

"There is no ignorance ... There is knowledge."

_Master Zhar circled around her, quietly instructing her. "You must free your mind; think of nothing but your enemy's next move, and how you can block it." Holding his lightsaber high above his head, Zhar brought it slashing downward at Jaina, only to be met by the silver white blade of her own. _

"_Your thoughts betray you Master- or was that your intent?" Jaina asked, continuing to block his attacks. _

_Zhar switched his saber off, and clipping it to his belt, spoke." Very good Jaina- you may now remove the blindfold- your lesson is over." Watching her remove it, he continued, " Never rely on your surroundings or your vision padawan; everything can be deceiving if another wills it. Only rely on the Force." _

_Nodding, Jaina switched her lightsaber off and clipped it to her belt as well. "Yes Master, I understand, Master."_

"There is no passion ... There is serenity."

_Jaina glanced around the crowded Telos cantina, she would never understand why Revan always came to the seediest places to find out information. Rubbing her temples absently, she attempted to block out the bands loud music as she stood up to move to a small table near the back. Locating a table, Jaina inwardly cringed at the hazardous state it had been left in_;_ It looked like someone had split more then juma juice on it_. . . _"Don't go there Jaina, don't go there." She reminded herself, and instead, began to ponder the mission it self. "I wonder why the Masters allowed me to accompany Revan? Usually they prefer three planets separating us, so why now? What is their motive behind this?" Jaina shook her head, she needed to stay focused, in case-_

"_Of all the rat holes in the galaxy, we pick the same one!" Came a voice she wished she could forget, along with everything that came with it._

"_Jaq."_

"_Jaina- its been a long time." Atton 'Jaq' Rand stood slightly behind her, blocking her way to leave. Leaning down to whisper in her ear, he added, "Its not wise to leave your guard down, Jedi."_

_Motioning to a chair, she waited until he sat down. "I wasn't under the impression you were a treat-" Tilting her head, Jaina smirked. "Tell me, is it Atton or Jaq today?" Leaning forward slightly, she continued. "Or maybe you've decided to leave your 'past' and start anew- isn't that what you told me, minuets before you tried to kill me?"_

_Atton leaned forward, his face inches from her own. "Its Atton, but if you prefer to call me Jaq, go ahead- you where the only one to do that anyway. . . And If, if I had wanted to kill you, we wouldn't be having this conversation now." reaching out, he gently traced her jaw line with his finger. Then sat back. "Your in danger."_

_Jaina's eyes searched the room. "And why should I believe you?" She asked quietly, tucking a strand of her dark brown hair behind an ear. _

"_Because I took a risk of coming here to meet you, and right now your drawing way to much attention to your self." Standing, he yanked Jaina to her feet. "Come with me."_

_Reluctantly, Jaina allowed him to lead her outside. Once there she pinned him against the wall. "What do you want Atton?"_

_Atton smirked slightly, "You always were beautiful when you were angry." Seeing her eyes flash, Atton, nodded. "My master is not pleased with Revan; he's over stepping his bounds. You both need to leave Telos, tonight." _

"_Again, why?" Jaina relaxed her hold on him, but didn't step back, their bodies nearly touching in the closeness. _

_Suddenly he grabbed her and their positions where reversed, his lips where on hers, and every lucid thought was fast disappearing. And suddenly it ended. "Sith patrol guards." He explained, although his eyes were still cloudy like her own. Not trusting her voice she nodded and let out a sigh. " I came because you saved my life once; now I'm saving yours, so we're even." Atton stated, then whispered "And because I still care about you deeply." Stepping back, he turned to leave. "Take care of your self, Jedi."_

_Jaina watched him leave, then barely above a whisper, murmured; ". . . Be careful. . . my love." Closing here eyes for an instant, she thought. "Passion can be serenity, can it not?" shaking her head, "Atton, you may be running, but some day, I'll be able to make you stop, I promise."_

The memories kept coming faster, Jania could feel the force returning to her stronger as each memory returned, and with them, emotion she had tried to long ago forget . . .

"There is no chaos ... There is harmony."

_The distant rumble of gun fire could be heard through the thin walls of Revan and Malaks command tent, where the three of them stood huddled over a map of the region ahead of them. _

_Jania pushed her wet bangs out of her eyes, then stretched. "We can't take the west bank- they will be expecting that. I say we move here;" pointing to a place in the north east " and attempt to surround them at this point, where Malak's group will be waiting." Jania looked up at Revan, or at least tried to, He had once again placed on the mask he had found inside a tomb on Korriban, and Jania feared the mask was becoming a permanent part of him, even his voice was becoming raspy with it._

_Malak threw up his hands. "You are asking me to wait, for something that you think you can accomplish with your small patrol of renegade jedi?" Turning to Revan, Malak nearly exploded with anger. "I agreed to having her along, Revan, but not as a general in our army-she is weak and a liability to me-I mean us and our cause."_

"_SILENCE!" Revans voice boomed with authority as he turned to face Jania. "Malak is right; if you take your unit there, you will not make it." Removing the mask, he turned to Malak, "Leave us." When Malak made a move to speak, Revan force pushed him out of the tent "Now."_

_Raising a hand, Revan continued speaking. "While I value your input, you are not in charge here Jania; I asked you to come fight with me-under my command, yet you now lead a small unit, one of our best, for which I am proud." Revan sat down on one of the stools littered across the room. "Malak is not the enemy- he is a comrade and you need to treat him as such."_

_Jania bit her lip. "Malak is using you to accomplish what he wants Revan; and for some reason, you cannot see it." She stated, standing firm. "You have changed, this war has changed us all- but it's not to late to go back Revan; The order can forgive, we can become the jedi we were meant to be; but we must leave soon, if not now, if we wish to ever return." Jania watched as a veil seemed to cover his face. "Please Revan, What can we even hope to change in all of this chaos? Are we really here to liberate a world or to dominate it? You ordered the destruction of Telos, for forces sake! And I went along with it! What have we - what have I become?"_

_Revan snapped the mask back over his face, "There is no question who we are, sister. We are meant to rule, and rule we will." _

"_Then its true; you have turned, and Malak as well."_

"_Go form your troops; you leave within the hour for the west bank."_

_Jania attempted to still the anger boiling up inside of her. "Then we are sith; doomed to be destroyed; May the force help us all."_ _Walking out, she collided with Malak. "You self absorbed pig headed bantha !" She screamed, force lighting crackling at her finger tips as she began to circle him. "I know about your plans, Malak, and trust me, you will not succeed." _

_Malak laughed at her, his eyes turning dark. "Its already begun, Jania- nothing you could do can stop me now." Turning he entered the tent, leaving her alone in the rain._

"_Your wrong Malak... You forget that a jedi knows no chaos- only harmony; and harmony will be restored." She stated through clenched teeth, "I will stop you." _

REVANS SHIP.

_Jania bit her lip. "Malak is using you to accomplish what he wants Revan; and for some reason, you cannot see it." She stated, standing firm. "You have changed, this war has changed us all- but it's not to late to go back Revan; The order can forgive, we can become the jedi we were meant to be; but we must leave soon, if not now, if we wish to ever return." Jania watched as a veil seemed to cover his face. "Please Revan, What can we even hope to change in all of this chaos? Are we really here to liberate a world or to dominate it? You ordered the destruction of Telos, for forces sake! And I went along with it! What have we - what have I become?"_

_Revan snapped the mask back over his face, "There is no question who we are, sister. We are meant to rule, and rule we will." _

Revan staggered slightly as the vision flashed before him, then as quick as it came, it was gone, but leaving him with a startling fact. "sister?"

"There is no death ... There is the Force."

_Jaina stood in front of the mirror, pulling her dark brown hair up into her customary pony tail. This fight was not going to be an easy one, and she wanted to make sure at least her hair would not get in the way. "I should have got it cut like Revan suggested." she thought, then shook her head. "The things that go through my mind before a battle-Its like I'm a padawan again, instead of a Knight." Hearing her chamber door open, she stepped into the main room. "I'm almost ready Rev- Malak! What are you doing here?" Demanded Jaina, instantly on guard. _

_Malak turned to face her, his dark red cape_ _swirling around his feet. "Lord Revan wishes for you to accompany me to the Leviathan, where he will be joining us." Malaks eyes roamed up her body, making Jaina wish she had her knight robes on instead of the close fitting combat gear._

_Raising her chin, Jaina purposely strode past him, to gather her lightsaber and blaster pistol_._ "Excuse me for not believing you Malak. But my brother would never send you to tell me anything." She stated, holstering the pistol and clipping the lightsaber to her belt_. _Turning to face him, she put on a tight smile. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm joining Revan on the bridge."_

_Malak steeped in front of her, refusing to let Jania around him. "Master Revan was quite clear, mistress Jaina; You will be coming with me."_

_Rolling her eyes, Jaina force pushed Malak back a little. "Move out of my way Malak, I don't want to hurt even you." she stated, dodging around him._

_Grabbing her around the neck as she attempted to slip past him, Malak placed a force collar around her neck. "You will come with me, Jaina ... Because I deem it so." Malak pressed a small button, sending electrical currents through Jainas body, the force collar rendering her powerless against him._

_Fighting to with stand the pain, Jania tried to call out to Revan, to warn him, only to have Malak laugh at her. "He can not hear you; The republic has begun their assault, and my ship, as soon as we board, will join in... firing on Revan." leaning down to look into her eyes, Malak sneered. "Revan will die today, and I will become the new Sith Master." Placing his fingers on her forehead, He commanded, "SLEEP!" and she sank into the inky blackness._

Jania's eyes jerked open, "NO!" she screamed, curling up into a ball on the metal floor. "No. . . Revan; I failed you...Bastila, help me...please help me..." Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Jaina force shoved the person as far as she could. "Stay away from me Malak!" Jaina slowly stood up, her eyes glazed over, anger lining her features. As she turned to face who had entered the room.

KORRIBAN.

Bastila shook her head, her lips drawn in a tight line. "She's gotten better at cloaking herself-but Jania was here no more than a day ago, of that I am certain."

Carth stood near the entrance of the ship, leaning slightly against it. "So where now? She could be anywhere in the galaxy by now Bastila."

"I don't believe so Car-" Suddenly Bastila grabbed her head, pain flashing across her face. _"...Bastila, help me...please help me..."_ Bastila dropped to her knees, as the raw force of a long forgotten bond flowed strongly through her mind. " Jania . . ." She muttered, slumping over onto the ground, unconscious.

THE EBON HAWK.

Canderous shook his head, to clear it "Women Jedi..." he muttered, standing up. "Calm down kid; Its me, Remember? The pilot-Dantooine?" He stated, waving his hands in front of Janias face. "I'm not that wacked out maniac Malak ... He's dead, remember? You did get the news on what ever back water planet you've been on, right?"

Snapping out of her trance like state, Jaina, slumped against the wall. "I'm so sorry Canderous; I didn't hurt you, did I?" she asked, rubbing her hands across her eyes.

"A tiny twerp like you hurt a mandalorian? Don't flatter your self, jedi." Canderous replied. "I came to tell you we have arrived."

"I told you; I'm not a jedi." Jaina looked up at him, her face puzzled. "Arrived?"

Rolling his eyes, he snorted. "Dantooine? The place you begged me to take you?"

Relief, or was it sadness? Appeared in her eyes for an instant, then was gone. "Of corse." Jania rubbed her hand carelessly over her eyes as she squared her shoulders. Walking over to him, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you Canderous." Grinning up at him as she stepped back she asked, "Any chance I can convince you to go in with me?"

"Not in a million years kid- but I'll be waiting when you get out of there." He stated, enjoying the surprised look on her face. "What? Revan helped me once, now its my turn to help him- I'm strictly repaying my debt."

Jania laughed as she turned to face the enclave. "Your growing soft Mandalorian." She stated, walking off the ship. _"Time to face the Masters." _she thought, entering the enclaves inner chambers.

Ok, end of chapter 3- Sorry its so long, but I felt like I couldn't just end it in the middle of the jedi code memories, so...hope you all enjoyed , there will be more of the other characters in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Of Masters and Friends.

DANTOOINE.

Jania slowly walked across the enclaves courtyard, barely noticing the noisy hub of the venders and settlers; she was looking for one person, and one person alone.

Jayden Karr.

Jedi Knight.

An Exile.

The one who could find Revan.

Jania had heard that after the mandolorian war Jayden had returned to the order, only to be exiled; had seen the hilt of his saber protruding from the center ceremony stone when she had arrived soon after the sith siege of the planet, forced to scavenge the jedi enclave for artifacts that Malak thought might be useful to his reign as sith lord.

Pulling her hood over her head, she let it drape low across her forehead. Reaching out with what little of the force had returned to her, Jania could sense few force sensitives nearby; _"Probably padawans." _She guessed, they felt young and carefree, not war torn like most masters.

As she entered the council's main entrance, she felt a slight prob of her mind, followed by recognition, then mild surprise. Opening her mind up, Jania sent her message clearly. _"I'm home, Master Kavar."_

"_Are you truly? One simply does not escape the sith. " _Came Kavars reply.

Pushing open the double doors leading into the room, Jania strode in, allowing her hood to fall back as she did. "I'm here to ask the council for forgiveness, Master; and to be allowed to return to the order"

Turning from his place beside one of the many meditation pools in the room, Kavar gazed at her intently, not saying anything for what to Jania seemed like eternity. Walking to her Kavar frowned. "It is not as easy as that; and the council is not what it once was; there are new Masters, old grudges. . .old fears. . ." Kavar stopped right in front of her. "The force maybe returning to you, but you still lack the discipline to use it wisely."

Jania felt anger surge through her body, then mentally shut it down. "Yes Master, I understand Master." She answered meekly, chewing the inside of her bottom lip. "I just ask for a chance- if the council decides I am not worthy, then I merely ask for my lightsaber to be returned to me." Jania squared her shoulders, and turned to leave. "I will be in the gardens when you have decided." Jania smiled softly at him then left, her robe swaying gently behind her.

Kavar stood staring at her as she left, the door closing completely before the other Master joined him "She is not the same Knight that left." He stated, not needing to turn to face the other.

"Confused, is she." stated Vandar, leaning heavily on his crutch.

"We can not risk accepting her back into the order; not with out knowing where Revan and the exile are– its to big of a risk."

"Risk we must, if the order we are to restore."

Kavar stopped, turning to his old master and friend. "So we accept her back into the order?" he asked not quite believing what he had just heard.

Vandar continued to walk as he replied. "No choice do we have in this matter; forgive we must, to save the future."

CARTH'S FLAGSHIP, SPACE.

Bastila slowly raised her head from the table. Opening her eyes she focused on the old man hovering nearby. "How long have I been out Jolee?" She asked, rubbing her temples.

Shrugging, Jolee sat down on the edge of the exam table. "Eh, long enough for Lily to pester Mission with "Why?" questions." He stated, grinning at her.

"Thats my girl." Bastila smiled as she pictured the dark haired three year old tormenting Mission with questions. Turning serous she asked, "Did Lily feel anything when I was overwhelmed? She is really ok, isn't she?"

Jolee patted Bastila reassuringly on the knee as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the table. "Don't worry kid; Mission said they where playing when Lily looked up and said "Auntie's asleep" then went right back to playing with her toys." Looking at her Jolee continued. "She's just like-"

Bastila held up a hand, silencing him. "I know; that's what scares me a little." Standing up, she stopped as she entered the doorway. "Jaina has regained her old force power's."

"Then we really do need to find her, before she does something we will all regret."

Nodding Bastila turned to go; "We will- when she contacted me through our old bond she also, unknown to her, told me where she was at; Dantooine."

DANTOOINE.

Jania walked around the enclaves ground, memories of her past swirling around her; closing her eyes she inhaled the stale air around her, centering herself.

_3 years previous..._

"_This is crazy Jayden; We can't expect a wookie and a kid to watch over her while we go fight; you stay with her, I'll go." Jania's jaw jutted out slightly, something Jayden always loved about her until now. _

"_Revan needs both of us out there and you know that- I don't trust Malak; he's out to destroy your brother and I won't allow that to happen." Jayden spoke with quiet authority, his mouth set in a tight line. "There is only one other option..." _

" _we agreed when she was born that we wouldn't do that."_

" _It's the only way we will know she's safe; when this war is over we can come back and get her; then go somewhere and forget the council-the Jedi- everything."_

"_You promise?"_

_Jayden glanced down at the small bundle in Janias arms, he nodded. "I promise."_

"_Then I'll contact Bastila tonight." Jania spoke softly, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. _

_Leaning down Jayden kissed the baby's small forehead, then gently wiped at Janias tears before capturing Janias lips with his own. "I promise this won't be forever." _

Hearing a branch _crack_ a few feet behind her, Jania whirled around, blaster already in her hand; her daydream forgotten. "I know you're there, come out nice and slow and no one gets hurt."

"Still the same after all these years, tell me knight; did you ever trust anyone?"

Jania holstered the blaster as she kneeled. "Only one, and he is rumored dead now, Master Vrook."

"Many rumors there are since the wars, knight, many true, many false."

Jania stood. "This one I feel is real; for he would have tried to find me if he was alive."

"Your brother? Or do you speak of Jayden Karr? Both have many rumors speading across the galaxy."

Jania looked quizzically at her old Master, for the first time noticing that he was not , well, not . . . solid. "Master?"

Vrook smiled at her, "I'm here because you need guidance; other wise you would not have come to the meditation gardens."

"_Fantastic- I now see dead people." _Jania thought to herself, shaking her head. "I seek both, and both for different reasons."

"Then both you will find, when the time is right and the Force allows."

Jania smirked "Is this your way of telling me to be patient? 'Cause if it is I'm so done with that."

Vrook started to vaporize as he spoke once more, then was gone, only his words echoing inside Janias head. "Look inside your self for the answers you seek padawan, look into your heart."

UNKNOWN WORLD, SPACE.

Jedi Exile Jayden Karr glanced around densely covered forest, his eye adjusting to the dim light. He had come to this place on a lead, a lead that Revan was stationing himself here, and Jayden wasn't going back until he had talked to his old friend.

_Snap, hiss._

"_Not again." _Jayden thought, whiling around , lightsaber activated, to face the person following him, their red blade the only thing he could see in the darkness. . .


End file.
